


blue monday

by gosh_zillah



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M, Stefan does things to make his dad angry and one of those things is sleep on his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah





	blue monday

Colin wants to come to Stefan's house to help him with Bandersnatch so he waits until his dad is out the door to pick up the phone. Stefan feels a little thrill in snagging Dad's ashtray for Colin to use while he smokes, standing behind Stefan- occasionally reaching over him to correct mistakes as he sees them. Stefan is amazed he doesn't have to explain his vision to Colin. 

Stefan has hated the smell of cigarettes ever since he can remember but when Colin leans over him, body heat seeping into his arms and back and along his shoulders, breath warm against the side of his fact, he neck, his ears and smelling strong of tobacco- he has to fight himself from making his inhales audible. Stefan has never considered himself an overly sexual creature but now- in those moments where Colin comes to correct his mistakes before they can fester into serious fuck ups- Stefan can think of nothing else than rubbing himself all over Colin like a tart. 

He looks up at Colin and gives a shaky little smile as a thank you and Colin only nods back, aloof as always, but looking at him with eyes that can read his mind. Stefan sure hopes not. 

Last night Stefan had a dream about when they first met- at the Tuckersoft office. Colin was sitting in his desk chair but when he turned to greet Stefan for the first time he looked him up and down and told him to strip. Stefan had. He had crawled into his lap and rutted himself against Colin's clothed thigh while he finished line after line of code- completely unbothered. In the dream Stefan had cum all over Colin's thigh and licked the mess from the denim while Colin tutted at him with a roll nip hanging from his lips like Stefan was a misbehaving child. 

Stefan's decided that they are wasting money on therapy if Dr. Haynes didn't notice his blatant daddy issues. 

"Have you had enough for today, mate?" Colin asks, already moving from behind to him to sit on the bed. Stubbing out his roll-up and holding another, unlit, between his fingers. Stefan, realises then that he'd been staring off into space.

Stefan doesn't answer. Watching Colin watching him. 

Colin must have decided that he has had enough for today because he's scooting up the bed to lean against the headboard and patting the spot next to him on the bed. He brings the astray with him, balancing it on his belly. 

"Come on then." Colin urges. 

Stefan stands then. Crawling into bed and laying next to Colin. Allowing himself to lay just close enough that their elbows touch. Colin sighs, sets his cig in the ashtray and manhandles Stefan closer, until he's laying on his side with his head on Colin's shoulder. 

Stefan's eyes burn then. His shoulders slump and muscles relax and he finally feels how tired he is. His legs are tossed over one of Colin's and he feels well and truly exhausted. 

Colin takes a drag on his cig and the smell soothes Stefan in a way that makes absolutely no sense. His whole house smells of his Dad's smoke but this time- it just smells like Colin. 

He hears his Dad's keys jingle as he locks the door- home from work or the pub or wherever the world's most mundane man goes every day. Colin makes no move to change their position so neither does Stefan. Colin smokes until he finishes his cigarette- than lights another.

Stefan is barely awake when his Dad comes in- without knocking. 

"Stefan, have you seen my ash-"

He stops talking, Stefan does not bother opening his eyes. 

Colin shushes his Dad and Stefan can feel it where his face is pressed again Colin's chest. 

"He's sleepin', mate." Colin says, takin' one last drag and stubs it out. 

"Can take yer tray tho." Colin offers, holding out the tray in his free hand. He hears the slow steps of his Dad approaching and then receding and falls asleep as the door shuts behind him.


End file.
